Awretjeh
by mewongmewong
Summary: Direbutin banyak cowok itu ena, hehe -yaya. Ff toxic!
1. Say hi to Boboiboy(s) guys!

Awretjeh by mewong2

Warn : OOC SEMUA YES, Bocah dilarang mendekat, mengandung kata-kata kasar unfaeda, yg g like gausa baca, don't care with EYD, garing ini mah paling:(

Disclaimer © Boboiboy dan segala plen-plen serta tokoh-tokoh lainnya milik Monsta kecayangan. g. Aing cuma minjem g lama alias bentar

So gaes, hepi reding!

.

.

 **19.00**

 _ **upangantengs invited halilintar_, daunmasipoyos, apiitupanas, a.i.r, gempaok_, cahayailahidariallahswt to the group**_

 _ **daunmasipoyos joined group**_

 _ **apiitupanas joined group**_

 _ **a.i.r joined group**_

 **apiitupanas** : Grup paan ni weh

 **daunmasipoyos** : dede gatau qaqa

 **a.i.r** : ?

 _ **halilintar_ joined group**_

 _ **gempaok_ joined group**_

 _ **cahayailahidariallahswt joined group**_

 **halilintar_** : g guna w keluar

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : g guna w masuk

 **gempaok_** : apaansi cah

 **gempaok_** : berguna kok insyaallah

 **apiitupanas** : AMIIINNN

 **daunmasipoyos** : AMIIINNN (2)

 **upangantengs** : AMIIINNN (3)

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : AMIIINNN (4)

 **a.i.r** : amin (5)

 **halilintar_** : masi gue liatin

 **upangantengs** : jan diliatin ah, malu aku tu

 **halilintar_** : bct. buru kasi tau ngapa bikin ni grup

 **daunmasipoyos** : ciyeee hali kepo ya kiwkiw

 **apiitupanas** : eak

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : sabar y hali

 **halilintar_** : -_-

 **upangantengs** : pd penasaran ya wkw

 **upangantengs** : jadi gaez, tujuan orang ganteng ini bikin grup Boboiboy(s) adalah untuk mempertahankan tali persahabatan kita yang sudah kita buat sejak jaman jahiliyyah yang kitanya pun masi poyos imut-imut gimana gitu

 **daunmasipoyos** : kek gue y kan

 **gempaok_** : bocah diem aya

 **daunmasipoyos** : :(

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : terima kasih upan atas penjelasannya :)

 **apiitupanas** : bentar. Boboiboy(s) paan dah?

 **daunmasipoyos** : itu tuh sebuah nama grup kita looohh

 **a.i.r** : tumben wun, pinter

 **daunmasipoyos** : oiya dong, rengking atu

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : tapi dari bawah

 **daunmasipoyos** : hehe, cahaya tau aja deh:*

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : geli anyink emotnya

 **upangantengs** : hooh, Boboiboy(s) itu nama geng kita

 **daunmasipoyos** : gabole geng-gengan ih, gabaik

 **upangantengs** : bct l

 **daunmasipoyos** : :(((((((

 **halilintar_** : gua g ngerti nama gengnya masa

 **gempaok_** : hali g ngerti? Sini gemgem ajarin

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : EH GEMPA

 **gempaok_** : EH CAHAYA

 **halilintar_** : jyjy

 **upangantengs** : lemot bat si lu hal. Naks ipa juga

 **halilintar_** : gaada hubungannya sat

 **apiitupanas** : iyala gaada hubungannya, kan mereka ga saling mencintai

 **a.i.r** : nyamber ae lu kek api

 **apiitupanas** : nama gua kan emg api maz:(

 **a.i.r** : o iy yha qu lupa

 **halilintar_** : serius gua eh

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : daun yg bego aja ngerti hal, masa lu cerdas nan jenius kaga ngudeng

 **daunmasipoyos** : kok nusuk yha:(

 **gempaok** _ : sini aku cabut wun

 **upangantengs** : tadi yg nanya sapa si?

 **a.i.r** : nanya paan

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : nanya apakah kamu ingin menjadi pendamping hidupku:)

 **a.i.r** : bangsat

 **upangantengs** : itu, arti Boboiboy(s)

 **apiitupanas** : aing pan

 **upangantengs** : tuh yg nanya aja ngerti, masa lu kaga hal. Gimane si ah

 **apiitupanas** : kata siapa aku uda ngerti. Belum tau:(

 **gempaok** _ : GOLOK MANA GOLOK

 **daunmasipoyos** : DAWUN MANA DAWUN

 **a.i.r** : wun gelut yuk

 **daunmasipoyos** : yuk

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : ya allah ampuni plen-plen hamba ya allah

 **upangantents** : bangsat api

 **daunmasipoyos** : masa w bacanya bangsa api

 **halilintar_** : ..

 **upangantengs** : eh gua mo jujur nih

 **daunmasipoyos** : keluarin pan, jan ditahan

 **apiitupanas** : lo kira mau berak

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : mo jujur apaan pan? ko gue dugun-dugun si

 **halilintar_** : kek topan mau nembak lo aja anyeng

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : :)

 **gempaok_** : mo jujur paan pan?

 **a.i.r** : ?

 **upangantengs** : sebenernya...

 **upangantengs** : sebenernya gua juga gatau arti Boboiboy(s) itu apa'-'

.

.

.

 _ANJENG NIH ANAK -Boboiboy(s)_

 _Orang gue ngasal ngasi namanya hehe -taufan_

 **END**

Typo itu, harusnya TBC hehe

Kenalan dlu g nih?

Kenalan ajalah y, biar nanti sayang /g

Nama gue...

Ya itu, username nya. Mewongmewong:)

Panggil aja Mew, ato g wong, ato mau manggil pacar ong juga gapapa. g.

Kalo kalian menganggap w baru mampir di fandom ini, kalian wrong besar. Gue anak lama coi, cuma bikin akun lagi aja :v

Gua siapa hayoo

Yeuuu, pada penasaran y /pasi

Oya fyi, gua buat ni epep cuma pelampiasan kegabutan doang. Jadi gua bd amat ama reviews dan segala tetek bengek nya, cuma buat hiburan buat gue aya ini:) Ya sapa tau aja ada yg terhibur walau sebenernya garing kriyuk nyes. Kan gua juga dapet pahala ngehehehehe

Sama satu lagi. buat yg g ngerti nama panggilan pendek mereka

Pi itu api

Yir itu air

Hal itu hali

Wun itu daun

Pan itu taufan

Gem itu gempa

Cah itu cahaya

Ngerti kan? Awas aya klo nggak /ngek

Okeh gaez, makazoy suda membaca epep gadanta bin garing ini. Annyeong~~


	2. Yah Yaya

karena pesan taufan tadi, semua makhluq di grup itu esmosi.

e salah, maksudnya emosi. murka. marah. gedeg. gemesh. sewot. sejenis itulah.

alhasil taufan pun terkena umpatan-umpatan dari para anggota Boboiboy(s).

kayak gini :

 **halilintar_** : TOPAN BABI

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : MONYET

 **gempaok_** : BANGSAT

 **daunmasipoyos** : GOBLOQUE

 **apiitupanas** : GUE CUBIT NIH PAN GINJAL LO

 **a.i.r** : MATI AYA LU PAN

 **upangantengs** : h3h3h3

 _Read by 6_

dan begonya dia cuma nanggepin 'hehehe'. mampus, gaada yg bales. mereka pada baper gais. grup itu pun sepi. sesepi hati taufan yg belum dikunjungi oleh satu pun wanita.

iya, taufan jomblo.

tapi punya banyak mantan:p

nggak kayak daun yg masi jones dari lahir. ya iya la, sapa juga yg pengen ama dia. mukanya kek bocah, kelakuan kek orang sangean, otak bego, idup lagi.

kalo halilintar si, jomblo bukan gara2 gaada yg mau. tapi dianya yg gamau pacaran. bloon emang, pens seabrek disia-siain sama dia. ga kayak taufan yg udah ngebaperin semua pensnya huehue.

cus ke gempa aja y genks.

gempa lagi nyante di sofa sekarang. dia ngescroll layar hapenya ke atas bawah, ngeliat sekilas timeline sosial media. dia tiduran di sofa, dengan kaki kanan yg ditaekin ke atas dengkul kaki kirinya. tangan kirinya dia buat ganjelan kepala. pokoknya posisinya ganz parah.

bikin cewek tereak-tereak :)

"BANG GEMPA!"

suara cempreng adeknya bikin gempa mejemin mata. gimana ga ngejemin mata, orang tereaknya di depan kupingnya pas.

"nyelo ngapa dek" katanya sambil natep adeknya gondok.

yaya nyengir minta ditabok. itu menurut gempa. tapi kalo menurut kamu adam lainnya, cengiran yaya itu udah bikin dugun-dugun. cantik bangets.

"bang jalan-jalan kuy. gabut gua di rumah" -yaya

"uda malem jir. mending lu bikinin gua mie rebus ayam bawang. enaq tuh keknya" -gempa

"yee, lo kira gue babu" -yaya

"emang babu"-gempa

"syialan"

karena abangnya g mau diajak jalan-jalan, yaya akhirnya dudukin pantatnya di sofa gempa berada. pen berduaan dia ama abangnya.

eh.

"awasin kaki lo" kata yaya sambil ngegeplak kaki gempa yg diangkat.

"ganggu aya lu nyet" kata gempa sambil nekukin dua kakinya.

gempa mengalah.

abang idaman banget uh.

yaya pun duduk di sofa. kalo gempa masi tiduran di sofa. lucu deh mereka, kayak author :*. g.

yaya buka sosmed yg dipake oleh sejuta umat, yaitu instagram. dia mau nge-dm Ying, temen dari oroknya.

 **yayayah_**

ying

oi

wei

eh

woi

bep

pendek

 **yingcantique_**

paan

paan

paan

paan

paan

paan

bct

 **yayayah_**

SMA dimana ente?

 **yingcantique_**

masi bimbang w

kalo l?

 **yayayah_**

di TAPOPS

 **yingcantique_**

wew ama abang lu dong

 **yayayah_**

yoai

di TAPOPS aja ying, banyak cogan

 **yingcantique_**

yee kampret (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **yayayah_**

ada abang lu juga bukannya?

siape namanya? Teng? Peng?

 **yayayah_**

yingcantique_

fang kali ah

 **yayayah_**

nah iya ntu

 **yingcantique_**

kaga boleh gua ama dia:(

 **yayayah_**

LAH NGAPA?

 **yingcantique_**

gausa ngegas dong cyyiin

au. emg abangsat dia

 **yayayah_**

mianhe

sabar y say

 **yingcantique_**

:((((((((

"Dek"

yaya nengok ke gempa yg baru aja manggil dia. abangnya terus matiin hape, abis itu duduk ngadep adeknya. yaya nungguin sambil liatin abangnya.

ganteng gaes:(

"paan bang" kata si yah yaya

"lo jadi kan SMA di sekola gua?" tanya gempa.

iyaa gaes, jadi ceritanya yaya tuh dah lulus smp, sedangkan gempa mau naek kelas 12. ya terus gempa nyuruh adeknya itu buat masuk sekola dia aya. biar enaq gtu.

maksudnya enaq buat ngejagain adeknya.

"keknya sih jadi, tapi yingnya nih bang"-yaya

"lah kenapa emang?"-gempa

"dia mau masuk tapops juga, tapi gabole ama abangnya"-yaya

"eeq emang si landak"-gempa

"landak?" kata yaya bingung. Ya iya la bingung, orang lagi ngomongin fang ko abangnya malah nyambung-nyambung ke landak

"nama julukan dia"-gempa

ohhhhh gituuuu.

yaya angguk-anggukin kepala ampe 50 kali. eh kebanyakan. jadi keasikan goyang ntar dia. terus nanti gempa malah ikut-ikutan lagi. yaudalah anggukin kepala aya terus ampe pagi.

apasi njir.

"kok dipanggilnya landak bang?" yaya kepo gais.

"ya karena rambutnya emg kek landak dek"

yaya akhirnya ngudeng. terus dia balik lagi maenin hape, sedangkan gempa ke kamarnya ninggalin adeknya sendirian.

pas lagi di tangga, gempa ngerasain ada yg geter-geter gitu di tangannya.

gempa berenti jalan kan buat ngecek.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu hapenya gais yg geter(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Boboiboy(s) (7)**

 **20.00**

 **upangantengs** : masi pada baperkah kalian pada upan?

 **daunmasipoyos** : emang upan kapan ngebaperin daun?

 **a.i.r** : lom gua maapin si

 **halilintar_** : (2)

 **apiitupanas** : (3)

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : (4)

 **gempaok_** : (5)

 **upangantengs** : kampret:)

 **a.i.r** : lagian bikin orang emosi sih lu

 **halilintar_** : (2)

 **apiitupanas** : (3)

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : (4)

 **gempaok_** : (5)

 **daunmasipoyos** : (7)

 **apiitupanas** : typo apa gimana tuh wun

 **daunmasipoyos** : abis lima tujuh kan?

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : bego

 **upangantengs** : :((((((

 **upangantengs** : terus gua harus apa biar kalian ga baper lagi?

 **gempaok_** : beliin gua aipon lapan

 **apiitupanas** : bawain lisa blackpink ke gwa

 **a.i.r** : traktir seblak

 **daunmasipoyos** : mau permen pan

 **halilintar_** : lu mati dlu baru gua maapin

 **upangantengs** : bgst

"BANG GEM!"

gempa berenti maen hapenya, ngeliatin yaya yg dgn seenak jidat masuk ke kamarnya. terus adeknya itu nyamperin gempa yg lagi leha-lehaan di kasur.

ganggu aya ni bocah atu saolloh.

"paan cil"

yaya duduk tuh di atas kasur bareng gempa. bedanya gempa tengkurep dia duduk. hampir sama kek di sofa tadi. tangan yaya ngambil bantal punya abangnya terus ditaro diatas pangkuannya.

"ceritain tentang sekolah tapops dong bang"

"satu kata ceban ya"

"najes"

tapi ujung-ujungnya gempa cerita ke adeknya tentang tapops. yaya serius banget ngedengerinnya, ampe g nyadar mulutnya mangap-mangap sendiri.

laper kali yha ni anak.

hampir setengah jam tuh gempa nyerocos tentang sekolah dia. baru aja gempa selese ngomong, si yaya nanya lagi.

"kalo temen-temen abang? ceritain dong"

"kepo bat lu ama temen2 gua"

"lagian ganteng si bang hehe"

"klo gua? ganteng ga?"

"Ganteng"

"Gajah tenggelem HAHA"

"syit"

mereka diem sebentar.

"nama geng abang apaansi?"-yaya

"gigirgirl"-gempa

"serius anyeng"

"boboiboy elah"

"nama paan lagi tu"

"au. si topan yg namain"

"topan siapa jir"

"temen gua lha nyet"

"ganteng ga dia?"-yaya

Yaya so excited gaes.

"jelek"

"kayak lu. AHAHAHAHA"

"anjing"

"pokoknya lu tuh jan deket2 temen gwa"

"la ngapa?"

"brengsek semua cil"

"gapapa yg penting cogan"

yaya goblok

"yain aja biar cepet"-gempa

terus mereka gak ngobrol lagi kan. si yaya tiduran tuh di samping gempa, sambil maenin hapenya. gempa juga sama, lanjut chatan sama gengnya yg sempet terhenti.

 **Boboiboy(s) (7)**

 **20.30**

 **apiitupanas** : kita masuk sekola kapan si

 _ternyata mereka uda ga ngambek lagi sama taufan gaes(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -author awretjeh_

 **a.i.r** : 16 juli

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : masih lama njir

 **daunmasipoyos** : ngapa cah? ga sabar liat cecan?

 **cahayailahidariallahawt** : tau aja lu bocah

 **gempaok_** : najong

 **apiitupanas** : oiya gem, adek lu jadi masuk tapops?

 **daunmasipoyos** : emg iya?

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : emg iya? (2)

 **halilintar_** : emg iya? (3)

 **a.i.r** : emg iya? (4)

 **upangantengs** : emg iya? (5)

 **gempaok_** : au. masi bingung dia katanya

 **upangantengs** : adek lu yg mana si? namanya siapa?

 **gempaok_** : kepo lu kayak dora

 **upangantengs** : anjing:)

 **apiitupanas** : itu lho pan yang namanya yah yaya

 **a.i.r** : yaya yah goblok

 **apiitupanas** : gausa pake goblok dong:(

 **gempaok_** : kok lu pada tau nama adek gua?

 **apiitupanas** : lu pernah ngasi tau tolol

 **gempaok_** : oiya ya gue lupa

 **halilintar_** : adeknya gempa yg mana dah?

 **daunmasipoyos** : itu lho yang cantik banget kayak annisa syabyan

 **upangantengs** : send potonya dong

 **apiitupanas** : _sent a picture_

 **daunmasipoyos** : CANTIK BAT ANJIR

 **upangantengs** : wagilaseh cantik parpar

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : malaikat bat itu mah ugh :*

 **a.i.r** : biasa aja

 _kalo naksir gua colok mata lu y yir -author awretjeh_

 **gempaok_** : WOI ANJING DAPET DARIMANA LU POTO ADE GUA

 **halilintar_** : mampus abangnya ngamuk

 **apiitupanas** : yaya yg ngirimin ke gue gem

 **upangantengs** : boong ege gem. mana mau sih adek lu ngirim poto dia sendiri ke iblis macem api. logika ajalah.

 **daunmasipoyos** : bener juga si

 **apiitupanas** : bangsat

 **gempaok_** : dapet darimana lu njir

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : paling dari pesbuk. y kan?

 **apiitupanas** : bukan sih yeuuuuu

 **daunmasipoyos** : terus darimana?

 **apiitupanas** : dari facebook

 **upangantengs** : sama aja anjing

 **apiitupanas** : beda tau:(

 **gempaok_** : beda dari mana sempak

 **halilintar_** : mampus negara api diserang

 **apiitupanas** : bacot lu hal

 **apiitupanas** : yauda gua minta maap

 **upangantengs** : g tulus itu g tulus

 **daunmasipoyos** : ^2

 **cahayailahidariallahswt** : ^3

 **apiitupanas** : kompor bat lu anying

 **apiitupanas** : yauda da

 **apiitupanas** : GEMPA YANG GANTENGS, MAAPIN API YHAAA. TADI API KHILAF

 _Read by 6_

 **apiitupanas** : kacang enak dimakan~:'(

* * *

 _read aja lah y -Boboiboy(s)_

 _kok kuping gua gatel ya -yah yaya_

 _why bang peng g ngijinin dede masuk tapops:( -ying yg malang_

* * *

bhay semwa. lop u. g.


	3. TAPOPS High School

hari pertama masuk sekolah.

 _langsung aje ke sini biar cepet -awtor awretjeh_

setelah berdebat hampir tiga bulan sama abangnya, ying akhirnya bisa masuk SMA TAPOPS.

iya, sma tapops.

yang banyak cogan nya:)

beuh, enak bat yaya ama ying bisa masuk situ. mana sekolahnya gede, elit, 10 lantai, tapi tersisa tiga gara2 lantai keempat dan seterusnya ancur ditabrak kapal angkasanya ejojo. kampret emang tuh alien. sekolah udah keren-keren malah diancurin. emang g guna itu alien ke bumi, gabut kali dia. mana probe-nya diancurin juga sama si petai, kan kasian adudunya.

nahkan jadi bahas episode kedatangan ejojo.

balik lagi ke cerita.

terus manusianya ga kalah elit gaes dari gedungnya. cowoknya gans and material, ceweknya canteq and sexeh juga. banyak bat dah yang saling suka-sukaan.

bukan sesama siswa doang yang suka-sukaan. tapi guru juga:). bahkan satpam sekolah aja ampe demen ama anak-anaknya. ya gimana ga demen.

orang sangat menggoda napsu gaes(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

tiap hari pasti semangat mulu buat sekolah. ga bakal bosen dah. walau full dei skul gangapa dah, yang penting disediain cogan and cecan.

ena untuk dipandang(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

upacara pembukaan udah selesai dilaksanain. yaya ama ying jalan ke kelas mereka bareng anak-anak yang laen juga. iya, mereka sekelas ceritanya.

setelah muter-muter ampe keleyengan akhirnya yaya ama ying nyampe di kelas baru mereka, X-4. pas masuk...

wew

sangatlah rame.

kayak konser exoh.

ada yang ngobrol lah, makan, minum, nahan berak gara2 terlalu nervous, bengong, ketawa-tiwi, ngakak guling-guling di lante, gebuk-gebuk meja padahal mejanya ga salah apa-apa:(, terus ceweknya ada juga yang tereak-tereak sambil liat hape.

iya, tereak.

gara-gara oppa nunjukkin abs.

hm, niqmat(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

di antara keramaian kayak gitu, yaya sama ying macem kambing congek njir. alhasil mereka cari meja kosong kan, susah bat anyeng gara2 semuanya udah hampir diisi.

untung aja masi ada yang kosong. paling belakang tapi.

padahal niat yaya pengen duduk di depan, kasian ying soalnya. mata dia kan minus, udah gitu pendek, bocil, kecil, yaudalaya pasrah aja. mau gimana lagi. ga mungkin kan yaya nyuruh orang pindah tempat duduk cuma buat di depan demi ying, bisa dibacotin entar dia.

mereka duduk di sana kan, sambil liatin kerusuhan kelas ini. bersyukur juga sih temen-temennya gila semua, jadi rame y gak. daripada pendiem semua, udah kek kuburan entar. cuma mereka belom berani join aja. malu lah njir. dikata sokab ntar.

yaudah tuh mereka ngobrol beduaan aja. daripada diem doang kayak orang bisu.

terus pas lagi ngobrol, ada yang manggil mereka.

"eh lu bedua"

otomatis mereka nengok karena merasa terpanggil.

sebenernya gr aja heuheu.

eh tapi bener.

ternyata cowok yang manggil mereka.

tapi sayangnya ga cogan.

"kenapa ya?" kata yaya sopan. sebenernya cuma pencitraan aja dia tuh, biar difirstimpression sebagai manusia baek. padahal mah kagak.

"lo bedua namanya sapa?"

Sokab ni orang.

ying sama yaya saling natep.

"gue... yaya yah. kalo ini ying" kata yaya sambil nunjuk diri sama ying. ying cuma diem doang, malu dia.

halah, padahal dalem nya mah blangsak.

"oohh. kalo gue iwan" kata dia ngenalin diri.

dalem ati yaya dan ying berkata : _gaada yg nanya anjeng._

tapi kan ga lucu kalo mereka beneran ngomong itu. kasian ntar hati iwan atit. ga tega.

mereka jawab tuh.

"oh? iwan ya? iya, salam kenal hehe" kata yaya sambil senyum-senyum gimana gitu.

iwan diem ditempat melihat lengkungan manis di wajah yaya. ngga tau kenapa, ngeliatnya bikin iwan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. rasanya sangat rugi bila melewatkan senyuman itu barang sedetik pun. diliatlah terus senyuman itu, dan lama-lama hati iwan meleleh terbakar oleh pesona seorang yaya yah. apansi alay anjing.

ga lama kemudian ada kakak osis masuk buat ngasi pengarahan ke mereka. ada dua kakak kelas tuh yang masuk. langsung pada duduk ke tempat masing-masing anak-anaknya. si iwan juga, dia udah balik ke tempatnya.

di depan yaya persis.

pertanda apa ini hm(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"ok semuanya. karena ini hari pertama mos dan karena kalian belum tau tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, jadi setelah ini kalian akan keliling sama pj masing-masing" cerocos seorang cowok, yaya sama ying tahu siapa dia.

halilintar gaes:)

dan satu nya lagi fang gaes:)

dabel cogan hm(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"kelas X-4, berarti pj-nya fang ya. ada yang mau ditanyain?"

 _wanjer ngapa jadi bang peng gepeng sih yang jadi pj kelas gua -ying yang malang_

hening sebentar kan tuh. sampe akhirnya ada yang ngangkat tangan.

"ya? kamu mau nanya apa?"

"kita bawa apa aja kak selama keliling?" -ali

"kalian cuma bawa nametag, udah itu aja. ada yang mau nanya lagi?" -halilintar

"kak nanti kita ngapain aja selama keliling?" -upin

"dengerin arahan dari pj kalian, dan sekiranya itu perlu, catet di buku juga gapapa. yang terpenting kalian gaboleh berisik, apalagi kepisah sama kelas kalian. ngerti?" -halilintar

"ngerti kak"

yauda kan abis itu halilintar pergi, tinggal fang doang. ying daritadi udah bete tuh mukanya gegara fang jadi pjnya. masalahnya si fang itu kalo udah di dunia luar terus ketemu adeknya, dia bakal ga nganggep ying adeknya. makanya ying bete.

bangsat bat kan emang.

abang tak patut.

yaya yang ngerti mood ying udah berubah inisiatip ngusap-ngusap punggung ying. kasian anjer mukanya, kayak baju belom digosok. kusut bat. ying cuma diem tuh, gamau ngomong.

"ambil nametag kalian, terus baris sesuai tinggi di depan kelas. sekarang" kata fang datar.

* * *

fang tai.

dia nyuruh baris sesuai tinggi ternyata ada tujuannya gais.

katanya gini :

"biar yang paling pendek tuh keliatan, ga perlu jinjit-jinjit"

tapi bagi ying, itu merupakan hinaan baginya.

karena ying yang paling pendek di kelas ini.

fak.

alhasil mereka jalan tuh, ying paling depan di barisan cewek, belakang fang persis. kalo yaya di urutan keenam, enak.

anak-anak kelas X-4 jalan dikawal fang kan, ying lagi sibuk nyatet sesuatu di notes kecilnya. kalo diliat-liat, cuma dia sama yaya doang yang nyatet. yang laen mah kaga. ada yg ngobrol lah, nguap, cengengesan gaje, dan cengo gara2 liat ketampanan fang.

pas lagi asyik-asyiknya nyatet, tiba-tiba muka ying ngerasa nabrak sesuatu.

anjeng.

dia nabrak punggung abangnya sendiri:)

"kalo jalan liat-liat dong dek" kata si peng ke ying.

 _yee bangsul. orong gue lagi nunduk mana tau lu berenti -ying yg malang_

ying cuma buang muka aja kan tuh, dia udah bener-bener males sama fang. mana ying ngerasa temen-temennya pada ngetawain dia lagi. awas ae ntar di rumah. bakal direbus idup-idup tuh anak.

"sekarang kita di lantai tiga. di depan kita ini, kelas XII-IPA-1. kelas unggulan"

semuanya pada penasaran tuh ama nih kelas. terutama cewek sih, soalnya mau liat cogan hehe. sayangnya mereka lagi belajar, jadi gabisa bebas liatin nya. cuma bisa ngintip-ngintip doang dari sela-sela pintu yang sedikit kebuka.

yaya jalan sambil sekalian ngintip tuh. dia udah tau ini kelasnya gempa sama halilintar karena dia udah dikasi tau gempa. yaya ampe apal semuanya. eh pas banget yaya ngintip ketemu mukanya gempa. jadilah adek kakak itu saling senyum lewat sela-sela pintu. co cwit. g.

mereka lanjut liat-liat kelas berikutnya. kelas XII-IPA-2, info yang baru yaya tahu kelas ini juga diisi sama anggota Boboiboy(s). namanya air. yang mengalir. dengan sangat tenang. pansi bangsat.

lanjut ke kelas XII-IPA-3. nah, disinilah fang menuntut ilmu. ternyata fang selain gans pinter juga gais. jangan lupakan dia kapten basket TAPOPS. cowok idaman banget unch unch. g.

next, kelas XII-IPS-1. kalo yang barusan tiga kelas itu kelas uwaw bingitz, maka tiga kelas berikutnya adalah kelas wew bangsat. kelas blangsak semua gaes anak-anaknya. bader, brandalan, kerdus, modus, genit, jijik ew.

tapi tetep cogan heuheu(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

di kelas XII-IPS-1 diisi sama cahaya and daun. kalo IPS 2, ada taufan sama api. kalo IPS 3 gaada siapa-siapa. maksudnya gaada anak geng Boboiboy(s).

ada si yang deket sama anak Boboiboy(s) disana. namanya gopal. badannya endut, pipinya gembul, kulit item, tapi jaillllnya minta ampun gaes. udah gitu tukang kompor, sering godain cewek tapi gaada yang ketarik. kasian sekali manusia ini.

semua kelas udah mereka liat, tinggal lapangan bola sama kolam renang.

nah pas nyampe di lapangan bola, ada dua orang lagi duduk-duduk di kursi penonton. yaya ngeliatin dua orang itu tuh, selagi fang nyerocos ngejelasin kegunaan nih lapangan.

yaya liatin aja tuh dua cogan di sana. pake jaket biru dua-duanya gaes, kayak kapelan. tapi bedanya ada yang warna biru tua sama biru muda.

mereka lagi ngobrol asyik gaes, ampe ketawa ngakak. duh, ketawa aja sudah ganteng sangat, jadi ngiler liatnya. g.

namanya siapa ya hm

"kak fang" -mail

yaya nengok tuh pas ada yang ngangkat tangan buat nanya. ternyata mail yang ngangkat tangan, dia di samping yaya persis:)

"ya?"

"itu yang duduk disana namanya siapa ya kak?" tanya mail sambil nunjuk dua orang yang diliatin yaya daritadi.

 _WAW MANTAPS LAH SI MAIL SATU PEMIKIRAN SAMA W -yaya yang g nyelo_

fang ikutan liatin tuh dua manusia kan. terus dia jawab.

"oh, itu taufan sama air"

 _taufan sama air ya? -yaya_

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

yang mana taufan yang mana air yhaaa?(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

woi anjir ngapa jadi ada si ali upin ama susanti coba.

garing bat njir ni cepter heuheu.


	4. Ketemuan ni ye

why taufan sama air ada di bangku penonton lapangan indoor?

yap. mereka bolos gaes. kelas cuma perkenalan doang padahal udah tau namanya sama pemilihan ketua kelas dan tetek bengek nya, gabut anjir.

yaudalah tuh akhirnya dua manusia gans ini janjian buat bolos sama-sama. sebenernya sih mereka udah ajak yang laen, tapi halilintar sama gempa gabisa katanya. mereka kan di kelas unggul, jadi sangatlah ribet buat bolos apalagi pasti jadi kandidat ketua kelas. berarti tinggal nungguin si daun, api, ama cahaya dateng.

tapi udah setengah jam mereka ga nongol-nongol anj.

yekali mereka nyasar di sekolah. tiga tahun di sini digunain buat apaan? maenin cewek kali yak. g.

sambil nungguin tiga curut, air sama taufan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol.

"gimane yir?"-taufan

"gimane apanya nyet?" -air

"gimane tentang hubungan kita ciaaaaa" -taufan

sange nya keluar ni anak.

"apaansi anjing" -air

"canda elah. lo mah, baperan mlu. g seru buat dimainin" -taufan

"yee anying"

taufan ketawa kan gatau ngapa. awthornya juga gatau kenapa ni anak ngakak heuheu.

kalo air sih cuma diem liatin taufan dengan ekspresi kayak gini : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"tawa aya terus ampe mulut lu gabisa ketutup" -air

terus ga lama kemudian taufan berenti ketawa kan. takut omongan air bener. kan dia cenayang. g.

eh pas taufan ga sengaja liat pintu masuk, ada anak kelas sepuluh masuk dikawal sama fang.

"eh yir"

"paan" air nengok ke taufan tuh.

"ituu.. liat tuh ke pintu masuk" suruh taufan.

air ikutin matanya taufan liat kemana kan. pas liat, napsu air tergoda gaes. banyak cecan weh.

"anjai lah cantiq semwaa" kata taufan ngiler. g.

air cuma diem liatin rombongan kelas sepuluh. eh ga lama, dia sadar akan sesuatu.

anjai bahasa gua.

"eh pan. itu bukannya adek peng ya?"

"mane anjir"-taufan

"itu tuh, belakang peng persis" -air

"emang iya? gua kan gatau adek peng yang mana yir" -taufan

"(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" -air

"kalo itu beneran adeknya peng, kok pendek bat? kakaknya tinggi menjulang kayak gitu tapi adeknya malah pendek meluncur?" -taufan

"parah lu. peng denger di santet dah lu" -air

"ih, aqu atut" -taufan

terus mereka diem bentar.

sampai akhirnya...

"eh anjir yir itu adeknya gempa!" taufan heboh sambil narik-narik air.

"b aja ngapa pan. mana si mana?"

"entu make jaket pink!"

"mana sat ga keliatan"

"itu tolol"

"mane"

 _ini matanya air kemasukan sempak kali ya -awthor awretjeh_

"yah kan dia udah balik badan" -taufan

"yah anjir gua ga liat"

"mata lu kotok bat si"

"lu juga telat ngasi taunya nyet"

"lah biasa dong jing"

"lu yang biasa sat"

"terus aja sat jing nyet sat jing nyet ampe upin ipin gede"

taufan ama air langsung diem. pas nengok...

itu cahaya api daun gengs.

dan yang nyeletuk kek pop corn lagi dimasak tadi cahaya.

"kapan lo pada dateng anjir?" -taufan

"tadi. saat lu berdua debat sat jing nyet sat jing nyet" -daun dengan poyosnya.

lucu bat pen dibawa pulang heuheu.

"lu ngapain dah tadi ampe menghina-hina?" -api

"tadi kan ya, ada anak kelas sepuluh tuh kesini–"

"siapa-siapa?"-daun yang memotong obrolan taufan.

"bacot anjir taufan belum selese" -cahaya ngomelin daun.

daun cuma cengengesan kan tuh. aing gemesh yawla. g.

taufan lanjutinya omongannya.

"–gatau sepuluh berapa. tapi disitu tuh ada si adeknya gempa, siapa namanya? gua lupa"

"YAH YAYA" -kata api semangat 45

"tolong gaes, namanya yaya yah, bukan yah yaya plis"-air

"yah yaya aja udah. lebih enaq" -cahaya

"nah iya itu. ada dia kan. gua ngomong ke aer, yir itu ada yaya, terus dia bilang mana mana melulu. padahal gua udah ngasi tau make jaket pink tapi tetep nanya mana mana. si yayanya keburu balik badan kan ya, yauda si air ga sempet liat"

"bego hahahha" -api

"ya kan gua galiat babi" -air

"yir, kita ke dokter mata yu" -daun

"iya yir, keknya lu harus diperiksa matanya deh" -cahaya

"hooh. noh belek lu udah penuh noh" -taufan

"bangsat" -air yang malang

* * *

keliling-liling sekolah udah selese untuk kelas X-4. sambil nungguin bel istirahat yang bentar lagi bunyi, yaya ama ying milih balkon buat tempat ngobrol. iya gaes, tadi pas di lapangan bola ying penasaran sama dua cogan itu. dan dia minta yaya buat nyeritain.

"jadi tadi itu kak taufan sama kak air? anak Boboiboy(s) juga?" -ying

"iye, kan tadi udah gua bilang. cuma gua gatau yang mana taufan yang mana air" -yaya

"naks Boboiboy ada sapa aja si?" -ying

"kepo lu kek dora" -yaya

"anjing ni anak" -ying

"traktir gua dlu dong kalo mau diceritain" -yaya

"iye ntar gua jajanin" -ying

"asoy lah"-yaya

"jajanin permen" -ying

"bang?sat" -yaya

"iyeiye ntar gua jajanin lu" -ying

"siplah" -yaya

"jadi anak Boboiboy itu terdiri dari halilintar, abang gua, air, taufan, daun, cahaya, api" -yaya

"bentar. lu bilang paan tadi? api?" -ying

"iye mang ngapa?" -yaya

"anjir lah kak api woi. temen les gua itu dulu" -ying

"lah anyeng seriusan?" -yaya

"iye bener dah. dulu gua waktu kelas lapan, kan gua les panah gitu disuru bokap. eh gua ketemu api disana. cuma setahun sih dia les panah, abis itu keluar. tapi gua lumayan deket sama dia anjir"

"terus kira-kira dia masih inget lu ga ya?"

"mana gua tau. lanjut lanjut" -ying

yaya lanjut ngedongeng

"kata abang gua, mereka tuh udah temenan dari tk"

"weh gila prensip gols bat dah"

"bukan temenan si sebenernya, cuma kayak sebatas kenal aja. mereka kan sd pisah-pisah tuh, tapi ga lost contact. nyokap mereka juga sama-sama temenan. pas smp tuh, mereka ketemu lagi. yauda ampe sekarang bareng-bareng mulu"

"anjailah" -ying

mereka diem kan tuh sambil liat pemandangan di bawah sana. ada yang lalu lalang di lapangan, terus beberapa kelas X masih ada yang keliling-liling, ampe ada kucing nikah di sana.

yang ceweknya pergi mulu, tapi cowoknya ganas gaes, ga nyerah-nyerah. mereka kejar-kejaran tuh di sana, dan ga lama kemudian si kucing cowok gigit leher kucing cewek, mereka nikah deh. besoknya punya anak dah.

ni ngapa jadi bahas kucing anjir.

ga faeda bat.

TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET *anggap aja bel udeh.

bukan om telolet om y.

ying sama yaya mau jalan kan tuh buat ke kantin, tapi tiba-tiba hape yaya bunyi. mereka berenti bentar buat ngangkat telepon au dari sapa.

pas dicek...

 **abang cayang is calling...**

"jijique namanya" -ying

yaya cuma ketawa bentar terus ngangkat telepon dari gempa.

"ngape bang?"

 _"sini dah ke tempat gua"_

"emang lu dimana?"

 _"kantin"_

"gamau ah. pasti ada temen-temen lu kan?"

 _"ye emang ngapa si"_

"malu gua anjir"

 _"urat malu lu bukannya udah putus y?"_

"bangsat lu bang"

 _"lu juga kepo kan ama temen-temen gua? yauda kesini"_

"ya tapi kan-"

 _"udah buruan kesini dulu. lu sama ying kan?"_

"iye gua ama ying" yaya liat ying gitu, ying yang namanya disebut jadi kepo ampe mukanya maju-maju ke yaya. awas kecipok. g.

 _"ajak aja, ada abangnya juga disini"_

"buat apaansi emang nyuruh-nyuruh gua ke sana?"

 _"udah kesini aja buruan. gua tunggu y, bhay"_

"bang-"

tut tut tut

"-sat dasar" -yaya

"ngapa dah abang lu?" -ying kepo

yaya buang napas kesel. ya siapa yang ga kesel anjir. coba dah lu disuruh ke mana gitu, dan yang nyuruh tuh maksa, gabisa dibantah samsek, anjing kan ya.

"gua tanya kenapa buset" -ying yang dikacangin.

"gua disuruh ke kantin ama abang gua" -yaya

"yah terus gua sendiri gitu?" -ying

"ngga, lu ikut" -yaya

"terus masalahnya apaan?" -ying

"disana ada anak Boboiboy woi" -yaya

"ya baguslah bego. cogan semua euy. bisa cuci mata gue" -ying

"eeq nih anak(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" -yaya

"yaudala kui, gece" -ying

yaya pasrah aja kan tuh pas tangannya ditarik sama ying. emang sih, dia pen liat anak Boboiboy yang merupakan pentolan tapops. tapi, gimana ya jelasinnya, dia emang mau ketemu ama anak Boboiboy, cuma kan belum nyiapin mental. kalo yaya pingsan gara-gara ga kuadh liat ketampanan mereka gimana? kan ga lucu heuheu.

akhirnya sampe juga tuh mereka berdua di kantin. cepet bat anjir, ying make kuasa laju kek di serial kartunnya kali yak.

yauda kan tuh mereka nyari-nyari gempa dimana. terus tiba-tiba ada yang manggil yaya.

"WOI YAYA!"

yaya kaget kan, ternyata itu gempa yang manggil gaes.

gempa ngode pake tangan buat nyuruh yaya kesini, sang adek pun menurut dengan pasrah. ying ngikut di belakang yaya. kok jadi dugeun-duguen si yawla.

akhirnya mereka sampe tuh di meja anak Boboiboy. dan semua mata langsung liat ke mereka.

meleleh dedeq bang.

"nih gaes, adek gua ama peng. ini yaya terus itu ying" -gempa

dan disinilah bermula.

* * *

 _dulu aya ngelarang gua buat jan deket-deket anak Boboiboy, terus sekarang ngape ngenalin gua ke mereka bangsul -yaya_

 _anjir gua ga kuat. ganteng bat parah, kecuali bang peng hehe -ying_

 _kok aslinya cantik banget ya -air_

 _itu yang pendek lucu bat -halilintar_

 _kampret emang nih mereka maksa gua buat nyuruh yaya kesini -gempa_

 _yaelah si bocil make kesini lagi -fang_

 _dua-duanya cecan, tapi yang satu bocil -Boboiboy(s)_

* * *

garing bat yawla.

siplah, kisah baru aja dimulai gais. pasang sabuk pengaman jan lupa. g.


	5. Chat

yaya lagi tidur-tiduran manjah di ranjangnya. tiba-tiba aja dia keinget tentang di kantin tadi. abis gempa ngenalin dia ke temen-temennya, tau gak gaes reaksi mereka gimana?

sange semua:(

kecuali air sama halilintar.

karena cuma mereka yang paling normal.

yaya digodain abis-abisan sama anak Boboiboy. ying? dia beralibi kebelit boker cuma buat ngehindari godaan dahsyat dari para lelaki sempurna ini. anjink emang tuh anak. gaada setkanya samsek. untung temen, kalo gak udah digoreng jadi peyek kali tuh anak.

yaya udah tau sih kenapa gempa tiba-tiba ngenalin dia ke temen-temennya padahal dulu dia ngelarang yaya buat deketin anak Boboiboy. ternyata gempa disuru gaes sama mereka. kalo gak nurut, ntar dia dianggep incest-an ama yaya karena ga mampu bawa yaya ke hadapan mereka.

yaya berasa dijadiin barang taruhan mereka anying.

yaudalah tuh, pas nyampe di rumah yaya ngamuk kek banteng nyeruduk ke abangnya. bukan itu aja gaes masalahnya, kontak yaya juga disebar ke anak Boboiboy sama gempa heuheu. alesannya sama. gempa diancem.

yaya marah ga lama tuh, karena dia lgsg kicep gara-gara gempa bilang begini

"lu mau marah ampe suho miskin juga kaga bakal ngubah apa-apa monyet"

hati yaya sungguh tertusuk mendengar itu.

karena dikatain monyet heuheu.

cantik kayak Song Hye Kyo gini dikata monyet ama abangnya:(

abang laknat dasar. nyesel yaya pernah bilang gempa mirip Song Joong Ki.

pret.

awthor kentut(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). g.

yauda kan tuh, mereka lagi perang anget. kan marah tuh, panas lah bukan dingin. yauda anget, sama wae. kalo perang dingin udah pasaran hehe. abis perdebatan tadi langsung diem-dieman kayak orang baru pacaran. mereka ngedekem di kamar masing-masing gaes. sibuk satu sama lain.

karena gabut, yaya buka hape tuh. mata yaya langsung melotot pas liat notip sejibun. lah anjir, daritadi kan nih hape dipegang ama dia. kok yaya gatau ada notip masuk?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ternyata di silent gaes heuheu:(

yaya buka kan semuanya. yang dibuka pertama line dulu, soalnya paling banyak.

.

 **20.14**

 **Asyarotun arba'ah (35)**

 **mail** : hai semua!

 **meimei** : hai semua!

 **jarjit** : hai semua!

 **ijat** : h-hai semua!

 **alicia** : hai semua!

 **ali** : hai semua!

 **comot** : hai semua!

 **ying** : terus aja hai semua ampe rambut ipin numbuh

 **ipin** : weh kok gua

 **upin** : lu kan emang botak bego

 **ipin** : lu juga botak bang

 **upin** : lah setidaknya mendingan gua punya rambut atu. emang elu?

 **mail** : wkwkwk

 **meimei** : wkwkwk

 **jarjit** : wkwkwk

 **ijat** : wkwkwk

 **alicia** : wkwkwk

 **ali** : wkwkwk

 **comot** : wkwkwk

.

apaansi berfaeda bat bangsat.

yaya teken tombol back kan. liat-liat lagi obrolan line-nya. weh banyak weh. 999+.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OA semua tapi(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pas lagi asyique ngescroll layar hape, jari yaya seketika diam ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tak lumrah.

.

 **upangantengs**

yaya? **(1)**

.

 _ini siapa anjing -yaya_

dia liatin kan tuh notip, eh ga lama ada pesan baru lagi.

.

 **upangantengs**

ini gua, taufan **(2)**

.

anjir.

LANGSUNG DI NOTIP GAES.

yaya jungshook kan, bukan jungkook ya gaes:) ingin ngebuka, tapi takut. ingin ngebiarin, tapi kepo. maunya apa anjir.

yaya bimbang kan tuh. dia ngegigit ujung atas hapenya. tanpa dia sadari, jempolnya malah ngepencet notip dari taufan:)

dan betapa kaget nya dia pas ada bunyi, LINE!

diliat kan...

.

 **20.22**

 **upangantengs add you as a friend from id line**

 ** _Add/block_**

 _Pesan yang belum dibaca._

 **upangantengs** : yaya?

 **upangantengs :** ini gua, taufan

 **upangantengs** : dibaca doang nih?

.

 _WANJER NI NGAPA KEBUKA -yaya yang g nyelo_

yaya paniq kan tuh. di hati yang paling dalem girang juga sih sebenernya. kapan lagi ye gak dichat cogan. cogan di sini kan jarang. kebanyakan di koreyah and amrik heuheu.

oke, yaya mutusin buat ngebiarin chat dari makhluq gans itu. pas mau pencet tombol back...

.

 **upangantengs** : bales aja kali, gausa takut wkwk

.

anjir.

setan emang.

yauda kan tuh, yaya pasrah. lemah juga akhirnya. dia gajadi pencet tombol back, napsunya sudah dikuasai oleh iblis gans ini heuheu.

.

 **20.24**

 **yayayah** : kenapa ya kak?

 **upangantengs** : eh dibales toh?

.

 _fast respons:)_

 _hati, tolong jangan gegabah ya:( -yaya_

.

 **upangantengs** : tadi kenapa lama balesnya?

.

hah? apaan? lama katanya?

dua menit itu lama ya gaes?heuheu.

.

 **yayayah** : itu sebentar kak, kan cuma beda dua menit, bukan dua jam wkwk

.

 _sok asik bat gua (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -yaya_

 _._

 **upangantengs** : oiya ya, pinter kamu

.

 _KAMU?! -yaya_

.

 **upangantengs** : eh typo itu, harusnya elo

.

kampret:)

jauh bat woi

.

 **yayayah** : terserah kakak aja deh wkwk

 **upangantengs** : btw jangan manggil kakak dong

 **yayayah** : emang kenapa?

 **upangantengs** : gua jadi pengen manggil dedek soalnya

.

hm?:)

baper g ni?

ggggg.

.

 **upangantengs** : gapapa kan?

 **upangantengs** : apa mau dipanggil dedek aja?

 **yayayah** : mau _[deleted]_

 **yayayah** : gapapa kak hehe

.

yaya langsung nutup hape kan tuh. gakuat lah anyeng. baru juga awal tapi udah bikin spot jantung.

oke. ini harus dilawan. jangan dibiarkan. ntar nyawa melayang. g.

yaya balik lagi ke hapenya kan karena ada notip masuk.

dari tuh orang lagi:)

.

 **upangantengs** : btw lagi ngapain?

 **yayayah** : kepo

.

 _jangan luluh nyolot boleh kan ye_ -yaya

.

 **upangantengs** : lah? gamau ngasi tau nih?

 **yayayah** : g lah, ngapain. g penting juga

.

 _SAIKLAH GUE. DEMI HATI GAK LULUH HWEHWE -yaya_

 _._

 **upangantengs** : kalo menurut gua penting gimana?

.

 _bangsat:)_

 _ini orang pen dilempar ke planet atata tiga sumpah -yaya_

.

 **yayayah** : ya ga gimana-gimana

 **upangantengs** : serius nih gamau kasih tau?

 **yayayah** : ya gitu

 **upangantengs** : ya gitu gimana?

 **yayayah** : ya gitu gimananya ya gitu

 **upangantengs** : ya gitu gimana nya yang ya gitu gimana?

.

 _apaansi anjing pusing gua -awtor awretjeh_

 _._

 **yayayah** : au

 **upangantengs** : wkwkwk

.

 _lah? ngapa nih orang? -yaya_

 _._

 **upangantengs** : lu lucu deh. gemes gua jadinya

.

 _hm?:) -yaya_

.

 **yayayah** : haha, garing lo kak

 **upangantengs** : kan gua udah bilang jangan manggil kakak

 **upangantengs** : apa jan jangan lu ngode pengen dipanggil dedek?

.

 _owsyiet._

 _ni orang bisa aja si ngejebaknya heuheu -yaya_

.

 **yayayah** : najis

 **upangantengs** : wkwk, lucu bat sih lo

 **upangantengs** : yaudah nih, udah jam 9. tidur sana

.

 _dikira gua bocah kali ya jam 9 udah tidur -yaya_

 _._

 **yayayah** : iya

 **upangantengs** : sama satu lagi

 **upangantengs** : add back sabi kali

 _Read_

* * *

ngegas juga ni anak kayak abangnya -taufan

add ga ya add ga ya add ga ya -yaya

* * *

tadinya mau apdet malem, tapi keburu kuota abis heuheu.

gwa kaget anyeng ada yang review, padahal epep ini sampah bat gila. terharu gue:( makasi gaeezz.

oya gaes, kenapa gua selalu apdet kilat? bicoz gua gabut dari kemaren, gaada kerjaan makanya apdet mulu heuheu. kalo ga apdet, berarti gua lagi ada kerjaan

okela, kamsahamida semuanya~ c u~


	6. Telats

KRIING KRIING

"ah anjir bunyi paan si itu ganggu aya"

KRIING KRIING

"ah shit, berisik lu"

KRIING KRIING KRIING KRIING

"NGAJAK RIBUT LU BANGSAT"

gua langsung bangun, duduk sambil liat sekitar nyari siapa yang berani ganggu tidur gua. mata gua masi keleyep keleyep gara2 masi ngantuk. gua nengok ke kanan gua kan, ternyata si jam weker yang gandeng tadi.

gua ngehela napas kan, mau ngambil tuh jam weker yang masih bunyi-bunyi ga jelas. pas mau ngambil...

anjir lah...

SEKARANG JAM SETENGAH TUJUH?!

WAT DE PAK!

gua langsung loncat dari kasur kan. ngibrit ke depan lemari nyari-nyari seragam hari... hari paan nih sekarang?! hari selasa oiya!

gua langsung buka baju tidur terus dengan kecepatan cahaya make seragam sekolah. anjir anjir anjir. gua telat anjing. ni gimana bangsat.

abis make baju gua langsung ke depan kaca rias. beberes rambut terus make minyak wangi banyak-banyak. bodo amat gua soal mandi, yang penting nyawa gua di selametin dulu ini heuheu.

setelah ambil tas sama hape, gua langsung ngacir ke bawah. lah iya si bang gempa kemana woi?! jangan2 gua ditinggalin lagi sama dia?! WOI KAMPRET GUA GIMANA INII?!

pas gua liat meja makan, ada banyak makanan tuh disana sama ada kertas nemplok. gua langsung ngambil kan tuh, gua baca.

tulisannya...

 _dasar kebo lu monyet anjing. udah gua bangunin kaga bangun2. makanya pintu jangan dikunci, mampus kan gua jadi susah bangunin elonya. udah gua dobrak lu kaga bangun-bangun, mati kali ya lu. yauda daripada gua telat mending gua berangkat duluan. babay dedeq ku yang manis HAHAHA._

ANJIR.

GEMPA SYIALAANNN.

GUA BERANGKAT SAMA SIAPA COEG.

sambil lari ke luar rumah terus ngunci pintu, gua buka aplikasi grab dan langsung mesen. abis dapet draipernya, gua spam chat abangnya.

 _Woi bang_

 _Gece bang_

 _Cepat bang_

 _Gua telat bang_

 _Lu dimana bang_

 _Bang lu boker dlu apa gimana si_

 _Bang woi_

 _Bang gece banggggg_

 **Bowo**

 _Otw_

anjir dia cuma bilang otw.

gua tungguin tuh di depan gerbang. berkali-kali gua ngecek jam tangan, udah lewat sepuluh menit. ah anjrot mana abangnya?! udah telat ini babi.

ga lama kemudian ada motor beat warna biru jalan ke arah gua. gua langsung lambe-lambein tangan biar abangnya engeh gua yang mesen. terus gua juga tereak.

"GUA BANG YANG MESEN BANG. GECE BANG GECE"

bodo gua ga peduli mau dikatain apa ama orang-orang. yang penting tuh abang grabnya cepetan jalan ke guanya. lagian lama bat anjing.

pas dia udah didepan gua, tanpa babibu gua langsung naek ampe mau jatoh kitanya. untung abangnya bisa nahan, kalo nggak udah nyungsep kali gua heuheu.

"pelan-pelan neng" kata abangnya lembut selembut kulit gua. g.

"jalan bang sekarang. ngebut bang ngebut. udah telat ini bang" kata gua ga sabaran.

abangnya cuma ngangguk doang tuh, gua gemes bat pen geplak pala nya. sumpah ini udah lewat 15 menit anjer, bisa dimutilasi gua entar di sekolah.

ga ding boong, guanya aja yang lebay heuheu.

tapi coba dah lu telat, pasti degeun-degeun sendiri kan, apalagi mengingat ini masih hari pertama sekolah atau hari kedua mos. kan berabe urusannya. bisa disemprot abis-abisan ama kakel ini mah.

setelah melewati perjalanan yang gatau kenapa berasa lama bat dan menguras banyak tenaga karena gua tereak-tereak mulu kayak kenek angkot, akhirnya gua nyampe juga di sekolah. gua langsung turun dari motor terus ngasi duit 20 rebuan ke abangnya. abis itu gua langsung ngacir dah tuh masuk ke sekolah dan ga peduliin abang grab nya tereak-tereak ke gua.

"neng! kembaliannya belom neng!"

sabodo teuing dah ah. dengan kecepatan gerakan kilat gua nerobos gerbang sekolah yang untungnya gaada si satpam. alhamdulillah, selamet gua. tapi gatau selamet apa kaga pas di dalem heuheu.

kaki gua udah nyampe tuh di koridor. gua ngintip-ngintip kan di sela-sela tumbuhan yang ditanem di pinggir koridor. anjir lah temen-temen gua udah pada baris disana. gua lupa hari ini kelas sepuluh ngapain, karena pas pengarahan kemaren gua malah tidur hehe.

yauda kan tuh, gua diem-diem ke kelas dulu buat naro tas abis itu baru ke barisan paling belakang diem2 juga. eh pas mau belok...

"EH LO"

kampret.

gua berenti kan. terus pelan-pelan nengok ke belakang dimana tuh suara berasal. dan...

yap.

gua kecyduk.

gua nunduk kan di depan dia, ga berani lah anjir. eh tapi tadi gua sempet liat mukanya, kayak temen bang gempa deh. tapi siapa yak?

"lo... bukannya adeknya gempa?"

gua terkedjoot kan ya pas dia ngomong gitu. gua beraniin kan ngedongak, ternyata...

itu kak halilintar gaes:)

ganteng banget subhanallah.

"i..iya kak. aku yaya"

"gua ga nanya siapa nama lo"

galak amat mas:(

"lo telat kan? ikut gua sekarang"

abis itu dia pergi ninggalin gua. yawla, dingin sekali manusia gans ini. coba kalo ga ganteng, udah gua gaplok kali ya.

yauda kan tuh gua akhirnya ke lapangan ngikutin dia. seketika gua jadi pusat perhatian. iya, tau, gua cantik kok. tapi jangan diliatin juga dong:). g.

ternyata gua ditempatin di depan anak-anak gaes. mana gua sendirian lagi yang telat anjir. dewi keberuntungan keknya ga berpihak ke gua banget:(

abis itu ketos ngasi amanah buat anak-anak kelas 10 kan. gua dengerin tuh, tapi ga masuk ke otak hehe. mana masi ngantuk lagi tai, pen tidur gua rasanya.

oiya, akhirnya gua baru ngeh penyebab keterlambatan gua hari ini. semalem gua gabisa tidur anying, tau ga gara-gara apa? gara-gara si angin topan. iya, taufan. kang modus dan gombal tapi sangatlah ganteng:)

gara-gara chat dia semalem gua baper parah. cemen bat kan gua, baru segitu aja udah baper. lemah dasar, letoy, lemez, ew.

ini gua ngapa jadi ngatain gua sendiri bangsul.

iya, jadi gua baper banget ampe gabisa tidur. tadinya gua pengen minta bang gempa temenin gua tidur kan, kek kebiasaan kita kalo gabisa tidur, co cweet kan hehe. g. tapi gua inget kita lagi marahan. sebenernya bukan kita si yang marahan, tapi guanya yang marah ke dia. kalo bang gem si gatau marah ke gua apa ngga. tapi intinya gitu lah. gengsi gua lebih menguasai:(

pas lagi ena-enanya melamun, tiba-tiba ada yang ngagetin gua.

"woi"

gua langsung nengok kan kek orang plenga-plengo, ternyata kak halilintar yang manggil gua tadi. posisi gua seketika langsung sigap.

"kenapa kak?"

"lari"

"hah?" gua masih lemot kan ya, ini orang ngapa tiba2 nyuruh gua lari dah? ada kebarakan emangnya?

"lari" ulang dia datar banget kek talenan emak gua.

gua diem kan tuh, ga ngudeng. terus dia ngomong lagi.

"gua suruh lo lari, bukan diem" kata dia lagi

anjir gua takut kan.

"emang kenapa kak suruh aku lari?"

dia kek kesel gitu. serem anjer.

"lo telat. ini hukuman lo. cepet lari"

nah baru tuh gua ngerti. gua juga baru ngeh kalo daritadi anak-anak udah bubar. goblok bat kan ya gua.

gua lari kan tuh muterin lapangan. mana rame bat anjer, banyak yang ngeliatin juga lagi. sumpah gua malu banget. udah dah kalo gini mah gua gabisa jadi anak teladan, baru masuk aja gua udah gini. yaudalah, mimpi itu tidak akan bisa digapai lagi huhu:(

selama lari, gua baru inget kalo gua gatau lari ampe berapa puteran. lah iya anyeng ini gimana? pengen nanya ke kak halilintar tapi mukanya sangar bat asu. yauda akhirnya gua ga nanya kan, terus lari aja ampe dia bilang berenti atau stop gitu walau gua juga gatau ampe kapan. nasib bat emang.

gua lari sambil ngitung puteran juga gaes. biar gua tau nih orang kejam apa ngga. kalo misalnya gua lari ampe 5 puteran, dia masih baeklah. kalo ampe 10 puteran, lumayan kedjam. kalo 15 puteran ke atas, WAH BANGSAT INI MAH MANUSIA GA PUNYA HATI. awas ae ntar ampe berapa nih.

beberapa menit kemudian, gua udah ngos-ngosan tuh. keringet gua udah ngalir kemana-mana. dari pelipis, terus ada yang masuk ke mulut lah, terus ke leher, ketek, perut, dan gua gamau lanjutin lagi. cukup kalian aja yang lanjut:)

terus gua liat jari gua yang nunjukin angka 10 kan sambil lari-lari kecil. tai. parah ni orang. udah pen pingsan ini gua.

sumpah ini gua udah ga kuat. tuh mulut bilang stop atau berenti kek, susah banget tinggal ngomong aja. yauda kan, gua ambil cara lain supaya tuh manusia es bilang berenti. gua berenti sebentar, sambil naro tangan di atas dengkul. kode gua ini ceritanya. dede udah lemas mas, cukup syudah.

pas gua mau lari lagi...

"lima puteran lagi"

bangsat.

kirain mau bilang stop.

anjeng bener-bener nih kakel terkedjam di dunia.

yauda kan tuh mau gamau gua lanjut lari. pas lewatin dia, gua natep dia sinis seakan-akan bilang 'monyet lu babi'. bodo amat w ga peduli. udah terlanjur kezel gua ini. mana pas disinisin gua tadi dia mukanya masih datar pen ditabok anyeng. tahan yawla tahan.

dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang udah setipis kertas, gua lari lima puteran lagi. samar-samar gua denger ada yang tereak, rombongan orang keknya. kayak gini :

"AYO YAYA SEMANGAT! LO PASTI BISA! SEMANGAT YAYA! SEMANGAT!"

dikata gua lagi lomba maraton kali ya disorakin kek gitu.

pas gua liat siapa tuh orang-orang yang ngasi gua semangat...

anjirlah

anak Boboiboy(s) itu.

geng paling tops di SMA ini.

mimpi apa gua anjai disemangatin cogan tapops.

jadi seneng gua heuheu(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

akhirnya gua selesai ngejalanin hukuman beradh ini. gua disuruh masuk kelas kan sama kak halilintar, gua cuma diem aja ga ngomong apa-apa dan langsung nyelonong ke kelas gua. bodo amat, mau ganteng kek, pemes kek, kalo kejam kayak gitu mah gaada apa-apanya. g like aqu sama dia. ew ew ew.

pas gua buka pintu kelas...

"YAYA KOK LO BISA TELAT SIH?!" -ying

"yaya lo mah telat ga bilang-bilang, lari doang sendirian terus disemangatin anak-anak Boboiboy. ga setka lu mah" -suzy

"ih, gua juga mau dong di hukum kak halilintar" -meimei

"mampus lari 15 puteran, HAHAHA" -ali

"enak bat lu dapet perhatian dari anak Boboiboy" -ipin

"masi cantik aya lu walau keringatan gitu" -iwan

"yaya, comblangin gua ama abang lu dong" -susanti

"ih, keringatan ew. jorok l" -mail

"duh, berasa princes ya diliatin anak Boboiboy" -haters yaya

:)

* * *

 _MATI AYA LU SEMUA ANYENG -yaya_

 _anjailah ada bidadari lagi lari ahayde -Boboiboy(s)_

 _kasian bat lu dek -gempa_

 _kuat juga nih bocah -halilintar_

 _tumben yaya telat -ying_

 _kok gua ga muncul di cepter ini? -fang_

* * *

disini gua buat yaya and semuanya bad ya hehew. g ada alim-aliman di epep ini mah, blangsak semua.

oya gaes, gua mau nanya nih. yaya kan di kartunnya make kerudung tuh, gua tadinya pen buat yaya ga pake kerudung disini. karena kalo dia make... agak... gimana gitu. secara dia kan alim, ga urak-urakan. tapi di epep gua kan dijadiin sange semua orangnya:(

jadi... bole ga si?

atau menurut kalian gimana? gua juga mikir takutnya kalian gabisa bayanginnya.

tolong bantu aqu gaes heuheu

makasi semuanya~ annyeong~


	7. Ngamuk

**LINE**

 **Boboiboy(s) Group**

 **daun** : woi

 **daun** : woi

 **daun** : woi

 **daun** : woi

 **daun** : woi

 **api** : apa woi

 **api** : nyepam woi

 **api** : berisik woi

 **gempa** : apaan kampret

 **air** : ha?

 **cahaya** : naha?

 **halilintar** : paan

 **taufan** : apaan nyet

 **daun** : hali, sungguh kedjam sekali kamu nak

 **halilintar** : ?

 **api** : OIYA HALI LU JAHAD BANGET SUMPAH

 **api** : TEGANYA KAU NYURUH BIDADARIKU LARI 15 PUTERAN!

 **taufan** : AIYA ANJENG GUA BARU INGET

 **taufan** : HAL SINI GULAT SAMA GUA

 **taufan** : GUA GATAKUT SAMA LO

 **air** : bacot

 **cahaya** : gila gua nyangka lu sekejam itu hal

 **gempa** : ini pada ngapa si

 **air** : ^abangnya malah kaga tau

 **api** : gem. adek lu anjir. disiksa ama si hali

 **daun** : nah tuh

 **taufan** : padahal cewek lho gils. perempuan kan harusnya dilindungi, bukan disiksa gitu

 **gempa** : yaela

 **api** : YAELA?!

 **cahaya** : YAELA?!

 **taufan** : YAELA?!

 **daun** : YAELA?!

 **air** : yaela?

 **gempa** : cuma lari 15 puteran mah kecil buat yaya

 **gempa** : badan kuli dia anjeng

 **taufan** : gapercaya gua

 **taufan** : badan dia kecil gitu mana bisa kuat lari 15 puteran?!

 **air** : alay

 **gempa** : gua abangnya, gua tau semuanya

 **gempa** : lu bukan siapa2nya, gausa sok tau

 **api** : dalem

 **taufan** : yauda iya:(

 **daun** : minta maap lu hal

 **halilintar** : sapa lu nyuruh2 gua?

 **air** : sans si elah. abangnya juga gak permasalahin

 **gempa** : nah

 **cahaya** : ^abang gobloq dia mah

 **api** : ^2

 **taufan** : ^3

 **daun** : ^4

 **gempa** : babi

 **taufan** : lagian adek lu digituin ama temen sendiri diem aya

 **halilintar** : emang gua grepe-grepe dia?

 **taufan** : digituin maksudnya tuh disuruh lari 15 puteran

 **daun** : ngakak

 **gempa** : yauda si gausa dibesar-besarin banget

 **gempa** : alay lo pada

 **air** : mampus(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **halilintar** : ^2

 **taufan** : ah gempa gaasik nih

 **taufan** : gua kan pen liat lu bedua berantem

 **air** : temen apaan lu anjing

 **taufan** : hehe

 **gempa** : yee dasar bungkus basreng

 **halilintar** : ngajak ribut?

 **api** : /nyimak

 **daun** : /nyimak pt.2

 **cahaya** : /nyimak forever

 **taufan** : bangsat lu bertiga

 **air** : eh lu pada sini dah

 **daun** : kemana?

 **api** : ke hati gua ye gak

 **gempa** : o aj y lel

 **air** : ke kantin, ditraktir gempa

 **gempa** : ANJER AIR BACOT BAT BANGSAT

 **daun** : ooh ceritanya kalian lagi makan berdua di kantin? terus aer doang yang ditraktir?

 **api** : oh gitu

 **api** : aqu tuh gabisa diginiin

 **api** : gem, kita putus!

 **halilintar** : alay lu jing

 **cahaya** : kup taw

 **taufan** : o gtu?

 **halilintar** : gua juga ditraktir

 **halilintar** : ah ena

 **taufan** : ambigu anjir hal

 **cahaya** : lu lagi ena-ena ya hal?

 **cahaya** : ama siapa hal?

 **halilintar** : otak lo yang kotor

 **air** : sini makanya

 **daun** : SIPLAH OTW KESANA

 **api** : PELOROTIN GEMPA GENKS

 **cahaya** : AYO PELOROTIN CELANANYA

 **gempa** : BABI

 **gempa** : YAUDA SINI LU PADA GUA TRAKTIR

 **gempa** : hitungan ketiga lu pada ga ada cancel

 **gempa** : satu dua tiga

 **gempa** : cancel

 **taufan** : kampret

 **cahaya** : gua udah meluncur tai

 **daun** : awas ae ah, baper aing

 **gempa** : YAUDA SINI MAKANYA GECE

 **api** : SABAR ANJU

 **daun** : emang udah bel ya?

 **taufan** : udah tong

 **daun** : kok w g denger

 **taufan** : berarti l congean

 **daun** : upan jahadh

* * *

"lu mau beli apaan?" -ying

"jus aja" -yaya

"makannya kaga?" -ying

"ga ah, mau diet" -yaya

"badan udah ceking kek gitu mau diet" -ying

"bangsat" -yaya

"yauda lu cari tempat gua mesen" -ying

"siplah" -yaya

mereka berdua berpisah. ying mulai ngantri di tukang jus dulu karena lagi sepi terus baru ke tukang nasgor. sedangkan yaya bagian nyari tempat. pas matanya lagi nyari-nyari kursi kosong, dia liat gempa lagi ketawa-tawa sama temen-temennya. hm, pas banget nih bocah lagi disini. saatnya pembalasan karena uda seenak udel berangkat duluan.

yaya jalan tuh ke mejanya anak Boboiboy. persetan ama tuh para cogan, yang penting dendam yaya terbalaskan. pas udah nyampe di belakang gempa, anak-anak Boboiboy langsung berenti ketawa karena liat muka serem yaya. kalo gempa sih masih ngekek, karena dia ga engeh ada harimau yang siap nerkam dia di belakangnya.

dengan kekuatan penuh, tangan yaya ngegeplak pala abangnya.

 **PLAK**

"ANJER SAKIT BANGSAT"

"MAMPOS. siapa suruh ninggalin gua segala hah?!"

pas denger suara pamiliar, gempa langsung nengok ke belakang. lah anjer sejak kapan yaya disitu?

"lah? paansi dek?"

"GAUSA PURA2 GATAU LU MONYET"

"pura2 gatau apaansi?" -gempa

sumpah, yaya pengen banget cemplungin nih orang saking gemesnya.

"kenapa lo berangkat duluan tadi bang?! ngeselin lu anjer!"

"lagian lu susah dibangunin"

"bodo. traktir gua jco atau gua aduin lo nonton bokep ke mamah?"

"ANJING NGAPA JADI BAHAS ITU TAI?"

"WAH MANTAPS LAH GEMPA NONTON BOKEP" -api

"GEM GUA MAU GEM" -taufan

"ADUIN AJA DEK, BIAR DIA MAMPUS" -cahaya

"bokep tuh apa?" -daun

"jan pura-pura bego deh wun" -air

"gua ga ikutan" -halilintar

"YAYA LU-"

"PAAN?! BODO GA DULI BAKAL GUA LAPORIN KE MAMAH. JCO GAADA, RAHASIA LO GUA BONGKAR KE MAMAH"

"lu mah maennya ngaduan"

"gapapa lah ya, biar seru HAHAHA" -taufan

"bacot lu jing" -gempa

muka yaya masih asem kan, tapi begitu canteq di mata anak-anak Boboiboy. bibirnya dimajuin, jidat nya dikerut-kerutin, bawaannya pen nyubit deh. g.

"gamau tau, pulsek beliin jco"

"iye ah bawel"

"yaya, kasian ege gempa entar boke. dia udah neraktir kita barusan. masa ditambahin-tambahin elo minta jco sih?" -api

"BODO AMAT"

 _ngegas ya neng -air yang diem-diem meratiin_

"POKOKNYA BANG GEMPA HARUS BELIIN JCO. TITIK GA PAKE KOMA"

"weh, weh, neng. sini udah duduk anteng, makan, gausa berisik gitu kek lambe turah. duduk atuh, neng geulis" -cahaya

tapi cahaya ga di tanggepin gaes, yaya langsung nyelonong pergi nyamperin ying yang cengo di tempat liat yaya ngamuk di depan anak Boboiboy. yaya langsung narik ying keluar kantin, karena dia udah eneg banget di sini.

sementara anak Boboiboy cuma bisa geleng-geleng pala liat yaya ngamuk tadi. dan gempa, sabar ya maz, uangmu habis lagi. tapi sisain buat pelaminan kita y. g

* * *

 _mampus lo bang -yaya_

 _adek laknat dasar -gempa_

 _yaya serem ih kalo marah -air &halilintar_

 _yaya lucu ih kalo marah -api, daun, taufan_

 _aqu dikacangin heuheu -cahaya_

 _ini yaya ngapa dah -Ying_

 _kok gua ga muncul di cepter ini lagi si -fang_

 _apalagi gua heuheu -gopal_

 _mohon bersabar, ini ujian:) -awtor awretjeh_

* * *

kan w uda bilang, disini tuh blangsak semua:p

oiya, jadinya yaya qu tetapin make kerudung. makasi sarannya ya gaes

makin gaje aya ni cerita heuheu


	8. Awtor bingung ngasi judulnya

sesuai anceman yaya, gempa beliin yaya jco abis pulang sekolah. lagian gempa juga takut sih, anceman yaya kaga nanggung-nanggung. kalo mamah tau kan dia bisa dihukum. hukumannya juga ga maen-maen gaes, contohnya kayak hapenya dibanting, terus kartu kredit dipatahin. beuh, sangadlah kejdam.

holkay mah beda(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mereka berdua lagi bareng-bareng nonton upin-ipin di ruang tamu. yaya ketawa-tiwi sambil makan jco, kalo gempa ketawa-tiwi sambil maen hape. sebenernya gempa pengen jco juga kan, tapi dia cuma beli satu kotak. iya, yang selusin cuma buat adeknya. kalo minta, kaga bakal dikasi ama adeknya. yaya kalo udah masalah makanan, apalagi jco makanan paporitnya, bakal pelit naujubilah. satu gigit pun ga dikasi ama dia. tapi kalo misalnya dia dipelitin balik, marahnya subhanallah. kampret kan.

ya... yaudalaya, demi adek bahagia, apasi yang engga(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sebenernya yaya jarang banget nonton tipi. kalo nonton tipi paling karena di hapenya lagi sepi beud, kayak hatinya heuheu. kek sekarang. tadinya si pengen ngechat ying. tapi, you know lah, cewek kpopers tuh susah dihubungin. iya, ying kpopers aqut. dari jamannya suju, terus bigbang, exo, bts, wanna one, shinee, got7, seventeen, btob, ikon, semua disukain ama dia. belom yang girlband. ada twice, blackpink, gfriend, red velvet, snsd, tau dah apalagi. readers kpopers pasti tau nih(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

makanya yaya tuh jarang ngechat ying. terakhir kali ngechat itu pas dia nanya sekolah kalo ga salah. karena dia tau, pasti ying lagi kepoin biasnya, atau gak tereak-tereak liat mv oppa. mau di spam-in ampe ribuan juga kaga dibaca ama tuh anak. dasar fangirl. g heran jomblo:p

beda kalo yaya, dia lebih suka ke drama korea nya. karena menurut yaya, drama korea tuh standar gimana gitu. beda banget ama sinetron indonesia, jatohnya ke alay. yang nonton juga jiji sendiri. kalo drakor kan ada manis-manisnya gitu, ceweknya malu-malu monyet lah, kalo malu-malu kucing udah pasaran hehe, terus cowoknya idaman bat pula. duh, jadi kepengen. g.

udah banyak drakor yang yaya tonton. dari dots, the legend of the blue sea, w, my love from the star, school 2013, hwarang, andante, secret garden, strong girl do bong soon, dah ah entar gabakal kelar-kelar heuheu.

mana yang maen juga cogan and cecan. kayak lee Minho, lee jongsuk, lee seung-gi, park hyung shik, bae suzy, go ara, IU, beuh sangat menggoda iman(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

apalagi kalo uda kiss scene

hm(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

panas :)

jadi yaya sama ying tuh ibarat langit dan bumi. berbeda tapi saling melengkapi. kalo ying minta rekomen drakor bagus, tinggal nanya ke yaya. begitu juga sebaliknya. enaq kan:)

cus balik ke cerita.

yaya akhirnya maenin hape kan tuh gara2 iklannya lama banget. karena gabut plus gaada yang ngechat, yaya milih maen fb alias pesbuk. dia ngirim status baru gaes.

 **facebook**

 **Yaya Yah**

gabut, mau ngapain ya...?

 _ **Ying dan 110 orang lainnya menyukai ini**_

 _comments_

 **Ying** sok-sokan gabut lu njeng

 **Yaya Yah** bodo yeu **Ying**

 **Cahaya** main sama abang yu dek

 **Yaya Yah** main apa **Cahaya**

 **Taufannn** ketemuan kuy

 **Yaya Yah** siapa y? **Taufannn**

 **Cahaya** main tembak-tembakkan cinta ciaaaaa

 **Halilintar** receh lu jing

 **Daun** ngakak:v

 **Gempa** lah lu ngapa lel?

 **Yaya Yah** diem lo kutu **Gempa**

 **Air** tidur aja dek mendingan

 **Daun** tidur bareng y yir

 **Yaya Yah** boleh tuh wkwk **Air** o aja y maz **Daun**

 **Api** ewh, menjijiquekan

 **Fang** ying, erpon gua mana babi **Ying**

 **Ying** tai, gua di sebelah lu juga bang **Fang**

 **Taufan** peng gobloq

 **Cahaya** ^2

 **Api** ^3

 **Daun** ^4

 **Meimei** acc pertemanan w dong

 **Upin** weh gila naks Boboiboy semua yg komen

 **Alicia** aaaaak ada kak air

 **Ali** beb, gausa jelalatan dong matanya:( **Alicia**

 **Mail** lah lu bedua pacaran?

 **Meimei** kita pacaran juga yuk Mail

 **Mail** dih bocah ngapa yak

 **Ipin** bocah

 **Ehsan** ngapa yak

 **Fizi** bocah

 **Jarjit** ngapa yak

 _gausa pake nada bacanya sat -awtor awretjeh_

* * *

 **LINE**

 **taufan** : p

 **yaya** : apa?

 **taufan** : cuma kangen

 **yaya** : dih?

 **taufan** : canda wkwk

 **yaya** : apasi lo gaje beud

 **taufan** : biarin

 **taufan** : yg penting ganteng y gak

 **yaya** : o aja ya

 **taufan** : eleh

 **taufan** : dalem hati mah say yes tuh

 _bgst ni orang -yaya_

 **yaya** : lah geer najis

 **taufan** : masa?

 **taufan** : suka ama gua aja lo

 **yaya** : jyjy bgt

 **taufan** : awas y

 **yaya** : ga akan

 **taufan** : bener y?

 **yaya** : iy

 **taufan** : _sent a picture_

 _anjeng tamvan bat ni anak -yaya_

 **taufan** : ganteng ga tuh

 **yaya** : dih apa bat si u

 **yaya** : jelek l

 **taufan** : heleh

 **taufan** : ntar juga di save

 **taufan** : y kan? wkwk

 **yaya** : o aj

 **taufan** : lucu bat si lo

 **yaya** : iyala, bawaan dari lahir

 **taufan** : jadi pacar gua mau?

 _APANI YALORD -yaya_

 **yaya** : g lo bau

 **taufan** : canda elah wkwk

 _tuh kan :) -yaya_

 **taufan** : btw lo lagi sama gempa?

 **yaya** : iya

 **yaya** : knp?

 **taufan** : ga, gapapa

 **taufan** : titipin salam aja buat dia y

 **yaya** : okd

 _Read_

 _anjir diread doang -yaya_

abis itu yaya matiin hapenya kan. dia nyamperin abangnya yang lagi sibuk maen hape. halah, paling juga maen mobile lejen atau coc atau segala game yang terkenal di kalangan cowok-cowok gabut. sesuai permintaan taufan tadi, yaya sampein salam nya ke gempa.

dia juga sebenernya bingung sih. kenapa taufan nitip salam buat abang gempa? aneh aja gitu. y gak?

"bang"

"paan"

"dapet salam dari taufan"

terus yaya liat gempa kayak diem gitu kan. abis itu gempa langsung natep yaya intens, dalem banget tatapannya. duh, gua kalo jadi yaya udah kejang-kejang kali ah. g.

"taufan?"

"hooh"

"kok dia tumben banget nitip-nitip salam"

"lah au. elu kan temennya bang"

terus mereka diem. yaya sih kaga tahu menahu tentang ini y. yauda dia naek aja tuh ke lantai dua, mau hela-helaan di kamarnya.

sedangkan gempa, dia masih mikirin tuh tentang tadi. mana mukanya serius bat anjer, gantengnya jadi berlipat-lipat ganda. hmm(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

terus dia ngomong sendiri.

"taufan? firasat gua gaenak"

* * *

"eh bocil"

ying yang lagi maenin laptopnya terpaksa ngepause pidio mv sang oppa. dia bales panggilan abangnya.

"pansi nyet"

"gua mau nanya deh sama lu"

ying ngerutin dahi kan ya. jarang banget fang nanya-nanya, seringnya ngebully dia malah. yauda kan tuh, ying mulai dengerin.

"nanya apa?"

"yaya tuh... deket sama lu kan?"

ying ngecerna bentar kan omongan abangnya. setelah ngerti, dia natep abangnya kayak gini gaes : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"kok tiba2 nanya yaya sih bang?"

"ya emang-"

"jan-jangan lu suka lagi ama yaya? ye kan?"

"apaansi lu jing gajelas bat"

fang ngelempar bantal kan ke muka ying. bukannya kesakitan ying malah ngekek kek kuntilanak.

"terus kenapa nanya yaya?"

"ya nanya doang sih"

"lagi ngestalk y bang?"

"o aja y"

"tapi kalo emg lu beneran suka yaya, gua gabakal ngerestuin"

fang diem.

"gua gabakal sudi lah sahabat gua pacaran ama orang blangsak kek lu"

"yee bangsul"

"tapi jujur deh bang. yaya tuh cantik ga si menurut lu?"

"hm? kenapa nanya itu?"

"ya... kalo diliat-liat sih, banyak banget yg suka sama dia. gua takut aja gitu dia disakitin ama cowok-cowok-cowok brengsek"

"cantik sih dia. bukan berarti gua suka ya ama dia"

"iye elah selaw" -yaya

"oiya bang"

"nape?"

"yg kemaren sama lu tuh halilintar ya?"

"yg kapan?"

"itu... yg lo sama kak halilintar ke kelas gua waktu mos"

"oh yg gua jadi pj kelas lu y?"

"iya. lu ngeselin banget anjeng. gangakuin gua sebagai adek"

"dih? itu juga kan buat lindungin lu"

"lindungin paan babi"

"gua tuh banyak musuhnya, dek. kalo lo napa-napa gara2 ada yg tau lu adek gua gimana? bisa jadi kan lu dijadiin taruhan sama mereka. hayo?"

"sok banyak musuh lo"

"yee emang bener"

"lunya aja kali yang nyebelin"

"kampret" -fang

"pokoknya nih ya gua tekenin, lo jangan pernah ngaku kalo lo itu adek gua. ngerti?"

"iye elah bawel"

"nah bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tebeceh**

* * *

 _maksud bang fang paan si -ying_

 _maksud taufan paan si -yaya &gempa_

 _yes, akhirnya gua muncul di cepter ini -fang_

 _yah, gaada kita disini -Boboiboy(s)_

 _gua kapan tor? :( -gopal_

* * *

sumpah ni cepter bener-bener flat. gaada lucunya samsek:(

fyi, sejujurnya story ini tuh bakal serius banget. tapi, ya, karena awtornya sableng, jadi belok ke receh receh gimana gitu hehe. pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya. banyak kedjutan.

oya, gwa mau kamsahamida juga karena story ini udah 800+ yg baca. anjir lah gwa terharu. yg tadinya dari hasil kebagutan jadi hobi gua ni anjai. makazi gaes semangatnya. sarangheo~~

yokslah, sampai jumpe di cepter depan~


	9. ena tapi ga ena

gua lagi jalan di koridor menuju kelas. kali ini gua ke sekolah ngga sama abang greb lagi, melainkan ama abangq yang gantengs asoy. iya, sejak kejadian itu, iya itu, yang gua ditinggal:( , bang gem ga berani berangkat sendirian lagi.

karena anceman gua HAHAHAHA.

apasi gua receh beud.

bel masih 10 menit lagi kan tuh. tadi gua sama bang gem ga terlalu pagi and ga terlalu siang otwnya. berada di tengah-tengahlah istilahnya. gua si ngikut-ngikut aya. yg important tuh gratis, meng-enakan, sama tinggal jadi. hehe.

mana pas nyampe tadi banyak beud lagi yang liatin. rata-rata cewek. iri kali y mereka ama gua. punya abang ganteng and berkarisma seperti gempa. duh, coba bukan abang. udah gua pacarin kali nih orang. gggg.

pas lagi ena-enanya jalan sambil dengerin lagu lewat erpon, seseorang berentiin langkah gua dengan cara berdiri di depan gua. anjir lah gua ngeliatnya cuma dadanya. iya, dadanya yang dilapisi seragam. yekali dia gapake baju(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tinggi bat ni lagian orang. gua aja ampe sedadanya doang:( gua dongakkin kepala kan tuh buat liat siapa yang berani-berani ngalangin jalan gua.

anju.

ini monyet ngapa nyasar ke sini sih:)

"minggir lo" kata gua jutek kan.

terus dia cuma naikin sebelah alis gitu. ganteng sih, tapi nyebelin.

"gak" kata dia.

gua kesel kan, akhirnya gua menggeser langkah kan tuh, eh dia ikutan geser juga. gua geser ke kanan, dia ngikut, gua geser ke kiri, dia ngikut juga. dikira cerminan gua kali ya dia.

"apaansi lu jing ganggu aja"

taufan cuma nyengir kan tuh. iya, yang di depan gua tuh taufan. kampret ga si. pagi-pagi udah bikin gua spot jantung aya. cengirannya itu lho ya amvun:)

karena dia cuma cengar-cengir doang minta ditimpuk, gua langsung ngambil kesempatan kan buat kabur. eh berhasil gaes hehe. untung tangan gua ga ditahan ama dia. dih, geer bat si gua(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gua jalan lagi kan tuh sambil nunduk. ya gimana ga nunduk si, orong banyak banget tadi yang liatin tingkah dia. malu lah gua anjir. mana kan dia pemes, bisa dihujat kali gua ama pensnya.

lagian dia juga ngapain si anjing make halang-halangin jalan gua. gaada kerjaan kata orang tua mah. y gak.

gua udah nyampe tuh di kelas. gua taro tas gua, terus duduk di kursi gua. ying belum dateng lagi. tumben banget tuh anak. biasanya dia dateng duluan. apa jangan-jangan perang dulu sama abangnya?

akhirnya gua berencana ngechat dia kan. gua khawatir lah karena lima menit lagi bel tapi dia kga nongol-nongol. yauda kan tuh pas gua buka hape...

 **ngeett**

^anggep aja kursi digeser

gua nengok kan pas denger kursi samping gua digeser. itu ying gaes ternyata.

"kok lo tumben berangkat siang?"

ying diem dulu kan tuh di samping gua. mana mukanya kusut banget kayak baju lom digosok. hm, firasat gua ga enak nih.

"gua berantem dulu ama abang gua"

tuh kan

syudah kuduga.

jangan-jangan gua cenayang lagi?!

ggggg.

"kok? ngapa dah?"

jujur ya gaes. sebenernya tuh hubungan kaka beradek fang ama ying tuh sangadlah rumit. seperti rumus fisika. gua juga kaga tau pasti sih, cuma spekulasi gua itu, hehe.

"ya gitu. gua lelet banget katanya terus nuduh gua gara-gara nonton drakor mulu bangsat. ga jelas bat anjing"

oh, i see.

"terus lo berangkat ama dia?"

"kagak. bawa motor sendiri gua"

gua cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang. sebenernya sih gua pengen jadi ying. ga berangkat ama abangnya, bisa bawa motor sendiri pula. lah gua? apa-apa harus ama bang gem karena gua sendiri gabisa bawa motor. jangankan motor, naek sepeda aja gua gabisa:(

lah bang gem kan udah bisa naek apaan aja. bawa mobil dia bisa, motor bisa, apalagi motornya ninja sama ducati. jadi kalo mau kemana-mana gua harus sama dia. kalo gak, ya udah, naek grab atau taksi.

gaenak bat kan ya:(

tapi, kasian juga sih jadi ying. dia pengen bareng abangnya, tapi abangnya ngelarang. giliran gua pengen ga bareng sama abang gua, tapi mustahil.

takdir kita tertukar gais:(

andai takdir bisa dituker:(

ga lama kemudian bel bunyi. terus kita kayak baca doa gitu kan sebelum mulai pelajaran, dan ga lama wali kelas gua masuk. kalo gua ga lupa, wali kelas gua namanya bu zila.

istrinya pak zola.

kalian pasti taulah:)

"oke, anaks-anaks, sebelums kita memulais pelajarans, kita pilihs strukturs kelas dulu yas"

a l a y.

untung wali kelas yaoloh.

"oke. yangs maus jadis ketua kelas siapa?"

pas bu zila ngomong gitu, temen-temen gua jadi ricuh.

"upin aja bu"

"lah anju kok gue?"

"meimei aja bu"

"hihi, saya suka saya suka"

apaansi lu mei, gaje beud.

"saya aja bu, yang jadi ketua kelas" -iwan

yee pendek item bocil aya lu nyet, belaga.

"oh! atau nggak yaya aja bu yang jadi ketua kelas. mantap" -ying

wah.

ni manusia ngajakin gua ribut nih.

"anjir. nggak bu! saya gamau!" ya jelas gua ga mau lah gaes. tiga taun anjir gua jadi ketua kelas, bukannya sombong ye. males njing ngurusin ni monyet-monyet. menguras waktu dan tenaga gua yang berharga coi masalahnya.

"nah, iya tuh yaya aja yang jadi ketua!" -mail

bangsul si mail minta ditendang.

"leh ugha tuh"

"hm, gua si yes"

"oke fix ya! yang jadi ketua kelas kita yaya!"

"eh anjrot minta dibunuh lo sama gue?!"

"okays. ketua kelasnya berarti yaya ya anaks-anaks" -bu zila

"setuju!"

anjing:)

dosa gua apa yawla.

sumpah.

aing kesel.

kumaha ie teh.

ingin menolak, tapi bu zila udah ganti topik nyari wakil ketua kelas. gua natep ying tajem kan. kalo bukan gara-gara ni si bocil atu, gua gabakal jadi ketua kelas dah. anying bat nih dedek si peng gepeng, untung temand(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yauda kan tuh gua cuma diem aja. bete gua. padahal rencana gua tuh ya, sma mau free free aja. ga sibuk ngikut osis lah, atau organisasi kelas lah, ribet anjir. capek juga lagi. udah pengalaman gua pas smp. tiap hari pulang sore, ada acara pasti dibutuhin, terus paling diandelin, lelah, letih, perjuangan sangadh.

mending jadi siswa biasa dah. ga repot, cuma ngikut-ngikut doang. kan ena tuh.

tapi, ya, mau gimana lagi:)

aqu pasrah saja heuheu.

dengan badmood yang masih menguasai gua, mata gua baca tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

 **STRUKTURS ORGANISASI KELAS SEPULUH EMPATS**

 **Ketua kelas : Yaya Yahs**

 **Wakil ketua kelas : Iwans pales**

 **Bendahara : Meimeis**

 **Sekretaris : Yings**

 **Seksi Kebersihans : Mails, Upins, Ipins**

babi itu ngapa ada 's' semua di belakangnya kencrot.

yawla, untung wali kelas duh.

"nah. sudah ya. gaada yangs protes-protes lagi. pahams?"

"iya bu..."

bu zila keluar dari kelas gua. jyjy njir gua sama tuh guru. alay bingitz. swaminya ga kalah alay gaes. cocok sih, jadi duo alay.

ga lama setelah bu zila keluar kelas, seorang guru dateng dengan gagahnya. terus dia tereak.

"SELAMAT PAGI MURID-MURID KEBENARAN!"

bangsat:)

* * *

jam istirahat. waktu dimana lo bisa sepuasnya ngelakuin hal yang lo sukai. makan, minum, tidur, boker, nobar, mabar, lo mau terjun bebas juga gangapa. g.

gua sama ying milih ke kantin buat makan. ya iya la masa buat boker. ntar ni tempat jadi penampungan eeq anak-anak lagi. gggg.

biasanya gua kalo ke kantin tuh beli es atau jajanan ringan. taulah, kek tejus, jasjus, marimas, yang harganya aja cuma serebu. jajanan ringannya? paling coki-coki, nabati, basreng, bembeng, chocolatos, yang cheap cheap lah hehe.

tapi kali ini gua pengen beli makanan beradh. laper cuy. alhasil gua sama ying ngantri beli mie ayam. untung ga rame banget, jadi ga lama nunggunya.

cuma lima menit, gua sama ying udah megang mangkok mie ayam masing-masing. kita cari-cari tempat duduk tuh, terus pas udah dapet ying tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"eh gua mau beli minum dulu ya"

"gua nitip cil"

"nitip paan"

"tejus tejus"

"sip"

gua duduk kan nungguin ying. sebagai teman yang baik gua ga makan duluan. jadi gua nungguin ying sambil maen hape. gua buka ig kan, eh ada info gaes.

song hye kyo dan park bogum akan bermain drama berjudul "boyfriend"

wah mantapslah ini gua harus nonton. kembaran gua coi yang maen(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gua lanjut kan tuh liat-liat timeline ig. pas lagi asyik-asyiknya baca...

"ekhem"

gua ngedongak.

allahu.

qu terkedjoot.

"makan sama bidadari boleh kan ye?"

gua nengok sekitar gua kan. lah kampret ni ngapa anak Boboiboy(s) semua dah:(

terus mereka duduk kan di meja gua sama ying. gua masih syok kan. btw... ada acara apaan ya gaes? setau gua ultah gua masih lama dah.

gua liat atu-atu tuh muka-muka para cogan ini. eh, ternyata gaada bang gem. PANTES MEREKA BERANI.

"sendirian aja?"

gua nengok kan ke depan gua. anju. mukanya si angin topan ngapa deket banget tai.

"sama ying" jawab gua zingkat kan.

terus gua nengok ke samping kiri, itu kak api. terus di depannya kak api, itu kak cahaya, di sampingnya kak cahaya, itu kak daun, di depannya kak daun, itu kak air. terus sedangkan di sampingnya taufan, itu kak halilintar. mampus dah lu bingung.

gua cuma diem kan tuh dikelilingi manusia laknat ini. mana gua mulai ngerasain tatepan tajem yang sangadh terang-terangan ditunjukkan ke gua lagi:( tolongin gua yawla.

"eh ada yaya. cantik banget si" -api

dasar lelaki ular.

gua cuma nanggepin senyum.

"duh yawla pakek senyum lagi. dugeun-dugeun hati dawun ngghhh" -daun

dih? bocah ngapa yak?

"alay lo monyet" -air

"tapi bener si kata daun. jantung gua gabisa berenti" -taufan

"ya kalo berenti lo udah mati tolol" -halilintar

"oiya ya" -taufan

"eh iya si gemgem mana dah?" -cahaya

"au. sibuk mulu ego dia" -api

"sibuk nonton bokep" -taufan

"ye itu mah elo kali" -air

"sori y, gua udah tobat" -taufan

"yain" -daun

berasa kambing congek gua disini.

mana ying lama banget tai. gua nengok ke tukang es nya kan tuh, disana ying masih tereak-tereak bu tejus dua bu tejus dua! gua udah daritadi anjir bu! gece napa bu! bu!

ying, buruan kek:(

masalahnya tuh gaenak anjir disini. enak sih, dikelilingin cogan. tapi coba dah lu, cewek sendiri begini, risih g sih?

"yaya? kenapa? kok gelisah gitu?" -taufan

hah?

gua liat ke si angin topan kan, anju lah ngapa itu muka makin ganteng sih. kan gua jadi gakuat.

"ekhem. topan pedekate gaes" -cahaya

"duh nyamuk" -daun

"aduh kok gerah ya" -api

"pengen boker jadinya" -halilintar

"hm" -air

"ngga kok, gapapa" -gua

"seriusan? mau gua beliin sesuatu?" -taufan

"ADOH ADOH" -daun

"tancep terus" -cahaya

"tembak lah langsung" -api

"sikat bro" -halilintar

bisa gak sih gua ancurin nih semua manusia(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

gua cuma geleng kan tuh, kalo gua jawab makin disorakin anjer. yauda gua pilih opsi aman aja.

mereka ngobrol lagi tuh. gua si gaikut nimbrung, karena gua gangerti. cuma tau aja apa yang mereka omongin. tentang inilah, onolah, anulah. tau gua(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

gua nengok untuk ke sekian kalinya kan ke ying, ternyata tuh bocah masih berjuang mendapatkan dua tejus. anju lah ampe kapan gua berada di situasi iniಥ⌣ಥ

daripada gua cuma diem aja, akhirnya gua maenin hape gua kembali. baru aja gua mencet aplikasi line, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyahut.

"lo pada ngapain?"

mampus.

* * *

hayo itu siapa?


End file.
